A Biology Class to Remember
by That Crazy Author Chick
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella watch a video in Biology together? Things get interesting when the lights are turned off and no one is watching. Post Breaking Dawn. Rated T for later content.
1. The movie

**Hey everybody. This is my first fanfiction, so there may be some mistakes. Its a little short, but I'll add anew chapter soon.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I pulled out of the garage in his shiny, silver Volvo. We followed quickly behind Rosalie's BMW through the dense snow covered trees. We pulled onto the road and headed to our high school in Alaska. We'd been living in our house(well, more like mansion) in Alaska for the past two years. The Cullens had moved out of Forks two years after I was changed into a vampire.

Edward, Alice, and I were Juniors again, the second time for me. I was doing well in every class, except Calculus, but I was never very good at Calculus. All the classes I took were pretty much the same, except I took Spanish instead of P.E.

I pulled out my Biology book to look over what I had missed last week. The entire Cullen family had been sick with the flu. Well, that's what everybody thought. Really it was because there was an oddly sunny week in spring. I let out a small laugh as I read the chapter title.

"What is it love?" Edward asked with a confused look on his face.

"This is what we were studying the first day I met you."

He laughed along with me. "Really, you still remember that?"

"I remember everyday I have every spent with you," I replied. We turned into the school parking lot and pulled into our usual spot next to the BMW. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and walked with Edward to our first class. Edward and I had all of our classes together.

We walked into the Spanish classroom and took our seats in the back with Alice. All the Cullens, other than me, had taken this class dozens of times, but I got plenty of practice speaking the language with the numerous times Edward and I had gone to Isle Esme.

Our next class went by quickly, then Edward and I headed towards Biology. We took our seats at the lab table in the back and watched as our teacher wheeled in the TV from the closet in the classroom. I turned to face Edward as he let out a quite sigh. "What?" I whispered.

"Another out-dated movie with bad music and graphics," he replied. The last of the chatter in the classroom died down as the classroom turned black.

It's funny what some people do when they think no one is watching. Well, no one could see except Edward and I. I say some guys throwing paper towards the teacher, and heard a girl giggle as her lab partner bent to give her a kiss on the cheek.

The screen flashed the title of the movie and I gasped when I heard the familiar background music. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Edward looking at me with both curiosity and concern. I meet his gaze and lowered my shield allowing him access to my thoughts.

The memory engulfs my mind as I share it with him. It was a human memory so it was not very clear, but I knew Edward realized the significance when my favorite crooked smile slowly stretched across his face.

* * *

**So what do you think. New chapter coming soon if i get good reviews.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!-----**


	2. The memory

**Okay, sorry this took too long to write. I never got around to typing it. Chapter two is already half done, so I should update faster. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The memorys are not mine either. It's pretty much a summary of the books desription**

* * *

I sit down next to Bella in Biology class and sigh as our teacher rolls in the old TV from the back room.

"What?" Bella asked me.

"Another out-dated movie with bad music and graphics," I reply. The chatter in the classroom dies down but the thoughts in the room are filled with excitement. Everyone is thinking about not having any homework.

I was settling into my seat, as the movie began, when I heard Bella gasp. I glance over at her wondering if something was wrong, but doubt it since we were in Biology class. She turns and our eyes lock. I can tell she has lowered her shield, so I focus in on her thoughts.

_Bella is sat at the old lab tables at Forks High School. She watches Mr. Banner back into the room with an old TV and VCR. The lights flicker off and the TV screen flashes blue. Bella is staring at the TV for the opening credits and the intro song starts._

It's the same music that is playing right now. I smile at Bella. Only she would remember something like that. I'm surprised when she continued the memory.

_Bella's aware of me sitting next to her, and she leans back in her chair with her fingers clenched. She can't help but glance at me and see that I'm in the same position . We lock eyes and I she clenches her hands even harder, resisting the urge to reach out to me._

Bella jumps to a new memory after this. It starts out the same

_Bella is sitting at the lab tables watching the TV being rolled in. When the lights dim, she places her chin on the table, and grabs the edge of the desk. The same electricity sparks through her. The next hour of class she keeps her eyes straight, only looking at me once the lights where turned back on._

I hear Bella take a sharp intake of breath as the shield snaps back around her. When I was back in my own mind, I felt the same electric current. It was stronger than last time, and I knew Bella could fell it too. This scene; however, was slightly different than in her memory. Instead of clenching her hands and leaning away, she reaches out and places her hand on my leg.

The electricity seems to grow where she touches me, and I moan quietly when the feeling spreads. Bella is the only one that could here and in response she leans in to touch her lips to mine. The electricity surrounding us seems to heat up as she twists her fingers into my hair. I grab her and pull her into my lap, so her legs are straddling my hips. A moan escapes her lips as I trail my hand down her back. When she tries to depend the kiss, it takes most of my will to push her away.

It has only been four years since Bella was turned into a vampire, so even though we had the restraint to be in public, we still shouldn't test ourselves. She pouts as I pull away.

"What's wrong?" she whispers into my ear.

"Love, we are in a room full of people. This is hardly the place." Even after we had stopped kissing, the electricity around us felt like fire. I give her one last kiss before sliding her back into her chair.

"Well, what if we get out of here?" she asks with a coy smile.

"How?"

* * *

**So how do you like it? You hate those cliffhangers don't you. Review! Review! Review! The more reviews the faster I'll update.**


	3. The escape

**Okay, I think I updated faster this time. It's getting easier for me to write. The chapters are getting longer too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick," Bella said, as she laid her head down with a weary expression. If I hadn't know better, I might have actually thought she was ill. I laughed quietly as I understood her intensions. I walked silently to the front of the classroom where our teacher was sitting.

"Mr. Jameson," I whispered.

"What is it Mr. Cullen?"

"My entire family had the flu last week, and I think Bella still has it. She was feeling better this morning, but now she feels really sick. I think I should take her home."

"Take her to the nurse and see what she says."

"Thank you." I walked back to Bella and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Do you want to lean on my shoulder or do you need to be carried?" I asked with a smile.

"Carry me," she said as I picked up our books. I obliged, and lifted her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck to give me one last kiss before she laid her hands on her stomach and rolled her head into my chest.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow, Bella," Mr. Jameson said as we walked out the door.

We walked out into the fog and made our way to the school office. Nurse Adams saw us as we stepped into the office.

"Oh my. You don't look well at all." She said after looking at Bella.

"Yes, our whole family had the stomach flu week and she must still be sick." I explained. "Mr. Jameson said to come here first, but I think she just needs to get home."

"Oh, yes. Go ahead and go home. I'll make sure your excused from all of your classes today. Get well soon Bella," she said.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled weakly.

We walked outside, once again, into the dense fog. "You know, you really have gotten better at acting." I said as I looked down at her.

"Really?" Bella replied, "it's about time." I went to set her down, but she clung to my neck. "No, I like it up her, she said. She pulled herself up and entwined her fingers in my hair. I kissed her back, then grabbed her legs, pulling them up until she wrapped them around my waist. I backed up and spun Bella around so she was propped up against the side of my Volvo. "Definitely like it better up here."

I trailed kisses down her neck and across her jaw, but stopped when I heard what Nurse Adams was thinking.

_I didn't hear their car leave. I better check to see if everything is okay._

Bella grabbed my hair once more and crushed her lips to mine. "Stop!" I said as I set Bella on the ground again. She opened her mouth to object but I was already pulling her to the curb. "Pretend to be asleep.," I commanded while fixing our hair and clothes. We both rushed over to the curb and she laid on her back with her head in my lap.

She closed her eyes and I stroked her hair softly. Just then Nurse Adams walked out and saw us. She rushed over with concern. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella was dizzy and needed to lie down. She just fell asleep so I think we can leave now."

"Well, if your sure it's okay to leave…"

"We have everything we need at home." I said as I picked Bella up. "Thank you for the concern." Nurse Adams walked back inside as I carefully placed Bella in the car. Bella continued to "sleep" as I drove away, incase the nurse was watching.

"Wake up Bella," I whispered playfully. We were still in town, so people watched as we drove by. Bella did a very good job of looking tired and sick until we reached the turnout into the forest.

With no one around, she rolled over the center console and into my lap. I continued driving as her lips met mine, but sped up to reach our destination faster.

Once there, I pulled off onto the side of the road, and immediately pulled Bella closer to me. She twisted in the seat so she was straddling my legs. The kiss deepened and our breathing grew heavier until we were both panting.

"Bella," I gasped. "Let's not ruin my car," I said while opening the door. I stepped out into the fog with Bella still wrapped around me. I waited until she had her feet on the ground, then I leaned forward until my forehead rested against hers.

I reached down to the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head so that she was only wearing a camisole. She shivered at my touch, but I knew it was not from the cold. I gave her one last kiss, then dashed into the forest.

"Edward!" she called in disbelief. Two seconds later she was running close behind me. Before Bella was a vampire, I had been the fastest in my family. Now Bella was almost as fast. I ran quickly through the forest, heading towards a small clearing.

Once there, I turned around just in time to see Bella before she collided with me and tackled me playfully to the ground. We were both laughing as we landed on the damp moss in the meadow. Bella was laying on top of me with her hands on my chest. I rolled over, pinning her under me, and pressed my lips to hers.

"Edward," she whispered between kisses.

"Mmmhmm," I moaned.

"We should do this more often," she responded.

We laid there kissing for another minute before answered.

"Definitely"

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please review. It makes me write faster.**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello! I logged onto my fanfiction account today for the first time in MONTHS! I noticed two things. First, I really should have proofread my old stories before posting them. Second, I haven't update my story in over a year! I'm so sorry! School kinda overwhelmed me for awhile, and I forgot. However, I do have the next chapter of A Biology Class to Remember started. But after looking back, I decided that I should re-write that story and take more time on it. I'll repost it sometime soon under a similar name, so make sure you either check back here later or add me to alert if you want to read it.

Hope you decide to read the revised edition!

+Malice+


End file.
